The Naruto Truth or Dare Show
by Scheffelman
Summary: A truth or dare show for the Naruto universe.


Scheffelman: "Hello all. I've been getting flak for my more recent Danny Phantom truth or dare story. I have only one thing to say. IT'S MY FUCKING STORY, I'LL FUCKING WRITE IT HOWEVER I WANT! That's all. Anyways, I've recently came up with the idea for a NARUTO truth or dare story because I don't think anyone else has had the idea before so I believe I'm the first. Now let's introduce the cast of my new show!"

 _(Applause)_

Scheffelman: "First off we have the happy-go-lucky idiot himself Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

 _(Cheers as Naruto comes out from backstage.)_

Scheffelman: "Hey Naruto. Glad you decided to come. This show wouldn't get as many reviews as I predict if you refused."

Naruto: "Glad to be here Scheffelman. I have to know what inspired you to write Ninja of Blood though."

Scheffelman: "It was a story called Blood Ninja by CJShikage where Alucard from the Hellsing universe, after absorbing Schrödinger, was transporter to your universe during Kumiko's attack on the night you were born and was sealed into you with Kumiko. At the age of five, Alucard gives you his powers. Later on you discover you're descended from Kratos, the slayer of Ares the Greek God of War before becoming the new God of War, and gaining all of Kratos's weapons with the exception of the Blades of Athena. Anyways, we've gotten off topic. Introducing the next contestant, Kumiko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself!"

 _(Cheers and wolf whistles as Kumiko saunters on stage.)_

Kumiko: _(Hugs Scheffelman from behind.)_ "Well hello Scheffelman. Thanks for the chance to get out of that idiot for some time. I'm also really happy to meet my beloved author."

Scheffelman: _(Blushing.)_ "Well shucks Kumiko. I'm happy you feel that way me since I've always liked it when other authors portray you as a female. I've never liked the fact that you're a guy who hates everything. If you're a female, then the reason you hate everything is because you're pmsing. That kind of thing everyone could understand."

Kumiko: _(Giggles.)_

Scheffelman: "Any who, the next up is the Sabaku Family consisting of Rasa, Karura, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

 _(Rasa, Karura, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walk out with mixed reactions.)_

Scheffelman: "Whoa. That's new. Can't say I blame them for what you did though Rasa. Anyways, next up we have my least favorite emo and his pet howler monkey. If you didn't know who that is, then you're an even bigger idiot then Naruto."

 _(Sasuke and Sakura walk out earning boos from the audience.)_

Sasuke: "Hn."

Scheffelman: "I'm making sure that from now until the end of the show, that you can't use Uchiha speech for your answers if people ask you Truth."

Sakura: "Why did I get booed at Scheffelman?"

Scheffelman: "Because before Shippuden, you were a total bitch to anyone except Sasuke. Even then in Shippuden, you were still a bitch just not as big as you were pre-Shippuden. Now let's bring out the lazy bastard himself, Shikamaru."

 _(Shikamaru slouches out as the crowd remains silent.)_

Shikamaru: "Troublesome. Why am I even here instead of cloud watching?"

Scheffelman: "Because I blackmailed you saying I'll have your mother take all of your free time to either cloud watch or sleep away as well as all your shogi boards. This will be the last person I introduce this episode, if you want more leave a review on who you want. Introducing my favorite person from the Naruto universe, TSUNADE SENJU! Come on out Tsunade-chan!"

 _(Tsunade saunters out while the crowd cheers and wolf whistles louder.)_

Tsunade: _(Hugs Scheffelman and gives him a kiss on the lips.)_ "Hello Scheffelman-kun. I was surprised you wanted me instead of the pervert."

Scheffelman: "Jiraiya isn't a fan of me. I like to make him a female and have him paired with a more badass Naruto, like I do with you and Fem!Orochimaru."

 **Hope you all like the first episode. Like I said, if you want more people leave a review. Also, leave a review on who you want to dare or ask to tell the truth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. You won't see this again. (Deadpool will make an appearance next chapter, that's the only Marvel element in this.)**


End file.
